


Pride

by 6Starlight6



Series: 7 Sins [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Do not repost, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: Batman et les anciens Robins, leur relation n’est pas toujours idyllique.
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: 7 Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Voici la deuxième fic, sur sept, sur les péchés capitaux. Cette fois-ci on part dans l’univers Batman. C’est court donc je ne vais pas en dire plus !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

“ _L’orgueil qui doit être sorti de son fourreau, comme une bonne lame, pour qu’elle ne rouille pas” —_ Hagakure, Jocho Yamamoto

* * *

Batman relâcha son souffle, observant la vapeur s’échapper de sa bouche et se perdre dans la nuit. Pendant un court instant, le calme sembla régner sur Gotham. Puis, il y eut un bruit de vitre cassée et de sirène de police au loin.

— Red Robin, je te laisse t’en charger, fit Batman dans son communicateur.

— Ouais, répondit mollement Tim.

Batman serra les dents, s’empêchant de répondre quoique ce soit. Le rire de Red Hood à travers le communicateur ne l’aida pas.

— Un problème Hood ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

— Aucun problème Batman.

La manière dont il prononça son nom était dénudée de tout respect, comme s’il s’adressait à un enfant. Batman serra les poings, ayant bien plus envie d’aller retrouver Red Hood pour lui apprendre le respect, plutôt que d’attendre ainsi sur les toits de Gotham.

— Ne les écoute pas little D ! Tu te débrouilles comme un chef ! fit alors une voix sur sa droite.

— Grayson, grogna Batman en direction de la figure noire et bleue.

— Pas de nom en costume ! Tu devrais le savoir, reprit Nightwing en s’approchant.

— Je croyais t’avoir demandé de ne pas me suivre, continua-t-il sans prendre en compte l’intervention de son aîné.

— Et tu croyais vraiment qu’il allait t’écouter ? demanda Red Hood, le sarcasme largement perceptible dans sa voix.

— Je sais me débrouiller seul ! pointa presque rageusement Batman.

— Oui, bien sûr, mais on ne sait jamais, approuva Dick. Et c’est ta première sortie en tant que Batman.

— À ce point, on dirait presque que Dick est la vraie mère de Damian, contrairement à Talia, fit remarquer Tim.

— Pas de nom Red Robin, aboya Batman.

— Ouais ouais.

— Soyez gentils, demanda Nightwing.

Seuls des grommellements lui répondirent.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de ton intervention Grayson ! Je sais me débrouiller seul depuis bien longtemps. Et je fais un bien meilleur Batman qu’aucun d’entre vous.

— Comme si aucun d’entre nous avait envie d’être Batman, souffla Jason.

— Être Batman est bien plus complexe que tu ne le penses, Damian, pointa Tim.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Red Robin. Je sais parfaitement mener une enquête et tabasser quelques abrutis.

— C’est certainement plus que ça Damian, fit Dick en soupirant.

Lorsque Batman se retourna vers Nightwing, il put remarquer le regard lointain du plus âgé. Comme s’il se remémorait quelque chose. Et Damian aussi pouvait se la remémorer, cette époque révolue. Où ils étaient Batman et Robin patientant dans la froideur de la nuit de Gotham. Grayson avait alors eu la lourde tâche d’assumer le rôle de Batman tout en s’occupant de Damian tout fraîchement nommé Robin. Et il avait réussi, là où beaucoup auraient échoué. Et malgré ce que Damian voulait bien faire croire, Grayson avait son respect éternel pour ça.

Mais ça ne lui donnait tout de même pas le droit de le surveiller ainsi comme une mère poule.

— Grayson, lâche-moi les basques !

Un soupir lui répondit. Mais Nightwing finit par obtempérer, préparant son grappin.

— Bien, mais fait attention Damian, l’orgueil n’est pas une qualité qui plaît aux filles.

Batman n’eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Nightwing s’était déjà laissé tomber du toit.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou un kudo.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
